To appear younger, many people want to tone up their skin and attenuate the directly visible, unsightly physical changes that are linked to cutaneous aging.
The aging of the skin results from various alterations caused by factors that are both genetic and environmental. It manifests itself in particular by the loss of mechanical strength and viscoelastic and lifting properties of the dermis. The skin then has the tendency to stretch under the influence of its own weight, thus causing surface deformations, and the formation of wrinkles and unsightly folds. The epidermis also loses its thickness, and the cutaneous microrelief is modified.
To fight against this phenomenon, cosmetic active ingredients are therefore sought that make it possible both to lift and smooth the cutaneous microrelief, and to improve the viscoelastic properties of the skin at the same time.
To date, to meet their lifting needs, the formulators have had at their disposal two types of substances:                Synthetic and sticky polymers that are often difficult to formulate because they are only soluble in alcohol, and        Proteins.        